


Come on, give it to me

by dragon_temeraire



Series: special underwear required [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek Has a Big Dick, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Stiles is so, so ready.





	Come on, give it to me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this anon prompt on tumblr: “Rimming + Beard Burn + Derek = *dies* ❤️ my headcanon is Derek is really good at rimming”

The anticipation is killing Stiles.

They’re back from their date—which was wonderful—but now Derek’s just sitting on his couch, talking about _something_. Something Stiles is definitely paying attention to, except that now all he can think about is Derek’s cock, about the _getting lucky_ part Derek mentioned. And he made it through the whole date without thinking about what sex with him would be like, so Stiles honestly thinks he should be commended for his restraint.

He slides to the floor in the middle of one of Derek’s sentences and settles down in front of him, fingers brushing the insides of Derek’s knees. “Please tell me I can suck your cock now,” he says, more eagerly than he intends to.

Derek gulps, gives him a quick little nod. “Yeah,” he says, low. “Yeah, you can.”

Stiles slides his hands up, lets his palms trace the bulge of Derek’s hardening cock. Though he almost desperately wants to see it, he teases Derek a little first, running his knuckles and then his lips along his length, breathing out hotly and feeling Derek twitch against the material.

Still, there’s only so long he can hold off, going enthusiastically for Derek’s zipper and then reaching inside. He gives an involuntary gasp when he pulls Derek’s cock free from his underwear, because he’s _big_ but not intimidatingly so, and certainly not so large as to be disturbing. He’s _perfect_ , and Stiles wants his dick inside him immediately.

But he doesn’t have the patience to get himself undressed and lubed up right now, so he does the next best thing and fits his mouth over the head of Derek’s cock. Derek makes a little gasp, and Stiles figures he doesn’t get many blowjobs—he can just barely open his mouth wide enough to take Derek without catching him with his teeth—and that just makes him more determined to make this good.

He works his hand at the base as he inches his mouth down, tongue sliding firmly along the underside of Derek’s cock. He rests his other hand on the top of Derek’s thigh, feels how hard he’s working to keep still.

He goes down until he starts to feel overwhelmed, moves back up to lick and tease at the head of Derek’s cock, then takes him back down again. His jaw is aching, because Derek’s just as long as his favorite dildo, and possibly a little thicker, but Stiles is having a _great time_.

He pulls away enough to swallow, then begins to suck in earnest, bobbing his head in short, quick movements. He’s rewarded by a moan from Derek and a burst of precome across his tongue, and is just thinking he can get Derek off like this, when—

“Stiles,” Derek says desperately, grasping at his shoulders. “ _Stiles._ ”

He lifts his head at Derek’s insistent tugging and looks up at Derek’s flushed face, his mouth open and panting. “Something wrong?” he asks, and his voice is so low and husky that it takes him by surprise.

“Stiles, please, let me do something for you,” Derek says in an aching, wrecked voice, pulling Stiles up into his lap. “ _Please_.”

And Stiles certainly can’t say no to _that_. He settles across Derek’s thighs, and leans in for a kiss right as he feels Derek’s hands settle at the front of his jeans. The release of pressure against his cock makes him groan against Derek’s mouth, and he lifts up a little to help Derek work them down past his hips.

He doesn’t know exactly what happens after that, too distracted by the feeling of Derek’s lips and hands on him, but he’s suddenly on his stomach with his pants hooked around one ankle and his face pressed against the couch cushion.

Derek’s hands are on his ass, gently rubbing, and it feels better than it should. “This okay?” he asks, just starting to spread Stiles’ cheeks.

Considering Stiles is _one hundred percent down to get fucked right now_ , he is absolutely okay with the proceedings. He pauses for a moment to kick his jeans all the way off, then says, “Yeah, I’m good.” He shuts his mouth before he can say more, because he figures it’s too early to be begging for Derek’s cock inside him.

He’s vaguely expecting the press of one of Derek’s fingers against his hole, maybe with a teasing pressure against the skin behind his balls. What he _doesn’t_ expect is the bristly, tingly sensation of Derek’s stubble and the yielding warmth of his lips against him.

Stiles lets out a helpless groan, legs spreading wider in encouragement. He’s only been rimmed once _ever_ , but he fucking loved it. He feels Derek exhale hotly against him, then moans at the first slick touch of Derek’s tongue against his hole.

Stiles squirms as Derek firmly licks him, grinding his hips down against the couch as his cock throbs. The facial hair adds an enticing element to being rimmed, sending shivers through him as it drags against his sensitive skin. And when Derek really gets into it, tilting his head and dipping his chin to work his tongue deeper inside Stiles, he knows he’s going to be sore from the stubble burn, but it is _so worth it_.

Derek seems perfectly content to just fuck him with his tongue—and _god_ , he’s good at it—but Stiles is going to come soon, and he’d rather do that with Derek’s cock inside him.

“Derek,” he gasps, pushing his hips up against Derek’s mouth helplessly. “I need you to fuck me now.”

Derek pulls back, but his hands keep Stiles spread wide, and he blows a cool rush of air against him, making him gasp. A fingertip moves to gently touch Stiles’ over-sensitized skin, and he shudders as it sends sparks of pleasure arcing through him.

There’s a hesitation, then one of Derek’s fingers slides inside him, though Stiles can feel the resistance. “Spit isn’t going to cut it,” Derek says, carefully pulling back out. “Where’s your lube?”

Stiles makes an impatient noise against the cushion, trying to think through his intense arousal. Which reminds him of the lube he hid here in case of jerking-off emergencies. He wedges his hand in the gap along the back of the couch cushion, making a victorious sound when he gets ahold of it. The tube is embarrassingly near empty, but there’s enough for him to get fucked, so he doesn’t care.

He hands it to Derek, who must be feeling pretty impatient too, considering how quickly his slick fingers are inside Stiles. But then he seems like he wants to be polite, take his time make sure Stiles is stretched enough. Stiles his having none of that.

“Come on,” he says, wiggling impatiently against Derek’s fingers. “Fuck me already.”

Stiles would laugh at how quickly the fingers leave and are replaced by the press of something larger against his hole, but he’s too busy whining in anticipation. The first slow slide of Derek’s cock inside him is so good he almost comes right then and there.

He can’t string any words together once Derek starts to thrust, but he feels like his encouraging noises make up for it. He braces one foot against the floor and uses it to grind up into Derek, because if this is going to be over quick he’s going to make the most of it.

Derek’s chest is sliding against his back, his stubbled cheek is rubbing against Stiles’ neck, his thrusts are grinding Stiles’ cock against the cushion, and somehow it all feels _amazing_. But none of it compares to the perfect way Derek’s stretching him open and filling him up, and Stiles is still reveling in the fact it _is_ Derek, the man he’s mostly in love with, that’s fucking him so good.

Derek’s setting a pretty relentless pace, thighs tensing as he drives into Stiles, but when he tips his head down to gently bite at Stiles’ shoulder, that’s what nearly pushes him over the edge. He groans, shifting his hips restlessly until Derek’s pace speeds up to match. It sends sparks through Stiles, and the sensations build at the base of his dick until the pressure’s too much and he’s coming, hips spasming hard against the couch cushion.

Derek rests his entire weight on Stiles then, and just his hips move in a hard, desperate grind until he pushes deep inside him and comes with a choked-off gasp, body trembling against Stiles’.

They lay there quietly for a moment before Stiles can manage to say, “Well, I definitely felt like I got lucky.”

Derek huffs, but Stiles knows he’s smiling.

 

*

 

(Later, they order takeout and call it their second date. They put on a movie, and though he tries his best to stay awake, Stiles falls asleep against Derek’s shoulder. He wakes up the next morning with Derek in bed next to him, looking more relaxed and content than Stiles has ever seen.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
